Child seats typically include two internal harness straps and a crotch strap, which are used to secure a child to the seat. Each of the harness straps is provided with a slidable tongue, and the crotch strap is provided with a buckle. The tongues of the harness straps are both selectively engaged by a latching mechanism located in the buckle of the crotch strap. A child may be secured to the seat by placing the harness straps over the arms and shoulders of the child, and then engaging the tongues of the harness straps by the latching mechanism in the buckle of the crotch strap. However, the child may inadvertently be positioned on top of one or both the tongues of the harness straps and/or the buckle of the crotch strap when the child is placed in the seat. Thus, the tongues and the buckle may be trapped or wedged underneath the child's body, making it difficult to effect latching the tongues to the buckle. The tongues and the buckle must be removed from underneath the child's body before securing the child to the seat, which can become time-consuming and inconvenient. Thus, there exists a need for improved harness straps and a crotch strap for a child seat.